Payback (Far Cry 4 Mission)
:For the mission in Far Cry 3, see Payback (Far Cry 3) Payback is the twenty-seventh mission of Far Cry 4. After a broadcast in which Pagan Min reveals the location of Yuma, the Golden Path task Ajay with getting rid of her. Ajay goes to the KEO Svargiya Mine to confront Yuma. After reaching the mines and exploring inside, Ajay reaches a table with a note on it. After reading the note, Yuma appears and drugs Ajay. Objectives * Reach the abandoned gold mine. * Search for Yuma. * Destroy the gate. * Kill Kalinag. * Perform a takedown on Kalinag. Deaths * Yuma Lau - killed by Ajay. Trivia * The note found inside the room where you confront Yuma, The Sanskrit Scrolls... changes after the first cutscene. The original note is: "The only person I could track down in this shithole of a country to translate Sanskrit and 'De Pleur' delivers him to me half dead. He managed to translate a few pieces of this scroll from the last expedition before he bled out. "Demons have invaded Shangri-La... not of this earth, not of clear mind. Someone... something wanted Shangri-La for themselves." Are these demons the protectors of Rakhasa? Was this the voice of Kalinag? I need to source another translator...". ''. After the cutscene with Yuma, reading the note again shows a new message: ''"The only 'AJAY' I could track down 'I'M' this shithole of a country to 'SORRY 'Sanskrit and 'De Pleur' 'FOR' him to me half-dead. He's 'ASKING' to translate a few 'YOU' of this scroll 'TO' the last 'RETURN' before he bled out: "Demons 'TO' invaded 'KYRAT... not on this earth, not of clear mind. ''DON'T''... something wanted Shangri-La ''LET themselves.' Are these ''IT ''the protectors of '''''TAKE? Was this the YOU of Kalinag? I need to source another translator." Another Note will continue this one, if you follow the cave tunnel, it will say " ''The a''ttached TRUTH '''is a test on ours '''IS '''prepared airborne poison. We have '''THAT '''found a new virus strain in '''KYRAT Yatsa Gunbu (Cordyceps Sinensis), ALWAYS it has worked WOULD 'significantly stronger on ours ''CHANGE first test persons '''YOU. By synthesize this virus strain has THEREFOR '''we seen remarkable '''SPOKE results with WE forced and implementation of NEVER test persons with ABOUT comprehensive visual hallucinations. We shall IT '''make sure of keeping you informed, but '''HOME I mean, that this is an breakthrough vs. our security in Durgesh-Prison and in Kyrat as well. MOM"'' * The mission shares its name with another mission in the Far Cry series, the mission Payback from Far Cry 3. Both missions include a final confrontation with a secondary antagonist (Vaas and Yuma respectively) and in both missions the protagonist is drugged by the antagonist. * Completion of this mission will reward the player with the Hat Trick trophy/achievement. * Completion of this mission also unlocks the Unyielding Strength skill. * When Ajay Ghale is hallucinated by Yuma's drugs in this mission, Ajay could see the event in the epilogue of Far Cry 4 before it happens. How can he able to do this is unknown. * The note found inside the room where you confront Yuma, The Sanskrit Scrolls, and... has a secret message which is written by Ajay's mother, Ishwari Ghale. By completely translating it, the message says: ''Ajay, I'm sorry for asking you to Kyrat. Don't let it take you. The truth is that Kyrat always would change you. Therefor spoke we never about it home. Mom. '' Videos Far_Cry_4_Campaign_Mission_Walkthrough_-_Payback FarCry4 2016-06-13 19-45-56-71.jpg|The Sanskrit Scrolls (first read) FarCry4 2016-06-13 19-47-02-98.jpg|The Sanskrit Scrolls... FarCry4 2016-06-13 19-48-16-76.jpg|Execution... Payback ru:Расплата (Far Cry 4) Category:Far Cry 4 Story Missions Category:Far Cry 4 Missions Category:Golden Path Missions